List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
Abigail Williams, sorcerer Albert Gonzalez, computer hacker Aleksandar Tsankov , fascist dictator Alfredo Stroessner,dictator Ali Abdullah Saleh, Yemeni dictator Andrea Yates , child murderer Antonio de Oliveira Salazar, European dictator Anwar al-Awlaki , American al-Qaeda terrorist Barrio Azteca , street gang The Beasts of Satan, satanist Benny Hinn, claims to be a prophet Belle Gunness , serial killer Bernard Madoff , embezzler/ corrupt official Billy the Kid , American outlaw Blacks and Tans , group Bob Backwood , corrupt U.S Politician Bobby Frank Cherry , racist Bruce and Joshua Turnige , bomber/mass murderer Burke and Hare , Australian mass murderers Cannibals (history) Caracella , evil ruler Cat O'Nine Tails, torture device Carandiru Massacre Charles Cullen , murderer Charles Whitman , University gunman Christian Identity , radical organization Cold War , event Commodus , evil ruler Daniel McDonald , psycho judge David Berg, fanatic David Burke, murderer David J. Stewart, American Religous fanatic Dutch Schultz , gangster Elizabeth Brownrigg , child murderer Elly Kedward , witch/sorcerer English Defense League, organization Enver Ishmail Pasha , dictator Eric Rudolph , Christian anti-gay/anti-abortion terrorist Francois Tombalbaye , Chad dictator Ferdinand Marcos , dictator French Revolution , event French Connection event Fundimentalist Christian Terrorism , action Flogging, action Gavrillo Princip Serbian murderer George W. Bush, dicator George H.W. Bush, dictator George Hennard , mass murderer Gerard Schaefer , policeman accused of murder G00ns , hacking organization Gustave , murderous crocodile Gustavo Diaz Ordaz , corrupt Mexico politician Guillotine Hate Club , evil first graders The Hatfields and The McCoys , rivals after Civil War Heinz Brandt , Nazi Hell Henri Desire Landru murderer Hendrick Lucifer , pirate/thief Henry Lee Lucas , American serial killer Henry Morgan , pirate Herman Frank Cash, racist Hibs Casuals, Scottish Gangs Hiram Wesley Evans, American racist Ho Chi-Minh , communist Imelda Marcos , dictator Inquisition , event James Oliver Huberty , mass murderer James von Brunn, racist Jacob Smith Jerry Sandusky , football coach who rapes boys Jiverly Wong , mass murderer Joachim Kroll , cannibal Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa , Brazilian thief John Allen Muhammed , murderer John Geoghan , Sex abuse priest Joseph Mobutu See Sico , dictator Kamikaze , event Kaoru Kobayashi , child murderer Keelhauling , action King Samir Shabazz , racist Knights of Mary Phagan , racist organization Korean War, event Kristallnacht , WWII Event Laurie Dann , mass murderer Lavrentiy Beria mass murderer Leopald II of Belgium , dictator/genocidal villain Mafia , Italian gang Mahmoud Ahmendajad , Iranian president Marshall Applewhite , cult member Martin Bryant , mass murderer Martin Heemeyer , causer of destruction Marwan Al-Shehhi , 9/11 hijacker Min Chen , murderer Mohamed Morsi, dictator MS-13 , street gang My Lai Massacre, event Nakoula Basseley Nakoula , fanatic christian Napoleon Bonaparte, ruler Narcy Novack , murderer Ned Kelly, Austrailian outlaw New Black Panther Party , racist organization Nick Griffin , racist Night of the Long Knives , villainous event WWII Omar Bongo , dictator Paraguay War , South American conflict Peter Kurten , murderer Philippe Petain , dictator Plutarco Elias Calles , Mexican leader Pogrom Porforio Diaz, dictator Provisional IRA , nationalist organization Ramzi Yousef , 1993 WTC bomber Realengo Massacre Richard Baer , Nazi Richard Colvin Reid , shoe bomber/ terrorist Richard Trenton Chase , murderer Rick McLaren , cult leader Ringling Brothers Circus, group of performance artists/ animal abuse Riots , event Robert Francis Mone, murderer Robert Hanssen, murderer Rod Blagojevich , corrupt U.S politician Rodney Alcala , mass murderer/ rapist Ronald DeFeo, serial killer/ absolute evil Saint Dominic , fanatic San Antonio gangs , gangs Sani Abacha , dictator Saparmurat Niyazov , dictator of Turkmenistan Satan Scavenger's Daughter Secret-Police Segregation , action Skylar Deleon , murderer Sobibor, concentration camp Somali Pirates , terrorists Sovereign Citizen Movement, group Stanislav Galic , war criminal Stephen VI , pope Stoning Stormfront , website Talat Pasha , dictator Terracotta Warriors , group Terry Nichols , American terrorist The Covenant, The Sword, and the Arm of the Lord , christian terrorists The 18th Amendment The Trail of Tears , event Theodore Bilbo , racist politician The Pendulum , instrument Thomas Edwin Blanton Jr. , racist murderer Thomas Hurst , child murderer Tlatelolco Massacre , villainous event/ massacre Tom Metzger , racist organizer Treblinka, concentration camp Unity Milford , racist Valentinian III , Roman emperor Varg Vikernes , murderer/musician, Satanist Vietnam War , event Vichy France , Nazi officers Victor Feguer , Iowa murderer Vyacheslav Molotov White Aryan Resistance, white supremacist organization White Citizens Council , racist organization William Joseph Simmons , KKK organizer William Joyce , murderer William Calley , mass murderer/ war criminal William Spengler , arsonist, murderer World War I, event World War II , event Yasser Arafat , Palestinian dictator Zine El Abidine Ben Ali , dictator of Tunisia Category:List Category:Site maintenance